


Reverse Cow

by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Big Sky Country (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hotel Sex, Humor, Porn Watching, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley
Summary: Sawyer has never seen a porn movie in his life. Morgan introduces him to it, and gets more than she expected.
Relationships: Sawyer Oakley/Main Character (Big Sky Country)
Kudos: 7





	Reverse Cow

“How on God’s ever-loving green Earth is she doing _that_?” Sawyer looked positively shocked at the scene before him.

Morgan looked up from her phone and let out a laugh at his incredulous comment, his eyes wide as he watched the newest clip from a popular performer who came up when she googled the surprisingly controversial phrase “Who’s the best porn star?”.

“What about it?” She asked.

“Her knees must be aching.” He commented in response. “She’s been in that position for a long time, now.”

The Oakley family was spending the week in Billings, finishing some errands related to the ranch and Morgan seized the opportunity to binge on the city comforts she relinquished when she moved to rural Montana.

Imagine her surprise when, as she sits on the remote and a porn channel comes up, Sawyer comments he had never seen a film like that. She looked at him like he had grown another head. It is not as if she was addicted to porn, that it was such an integral part of her life, but mother of God, she kind of silently accepted that every boyfriend she would ever have would like to, er, spend some time with himself, watching a flick like that.

The blond rodeo star explained that, yes, he knew what porn was and yes, he knew it was ubiquitous, but there was no internet in Sweetridge when he was a teen, and even now, it is limited to cybercafes and the library, neither very conductive to some self-loving.

“What about the rodeo competitions?” She asked, incredulous. “You travelled all around, you stayed at hotels. Hotels with pay-per-view!”

“Well, yeah, but I always roomed with dad or Duke.” He pointed out. “I had no privacy.”

“You had a girlfriend! Didn’t she show you any, either?” She accused.

The blond man laughed. “Of course not. Besides, she was from Sweetridge, too, she didn’t saw any, either.”

“I can’t believe it, Sawyer. I honestly can’t believe it.” She shook her head repeatedly.

“It isn’t that strange.” He defended.

“Yes! Yes, it is.” The girl waved her arms like a crazy person. “Sawyer, every man in the city jerks off to porn. I don’t have to ask for me to know. _That’s_ how normal it is! I, just… Ah!”

She hid her face in frustration on the pillow.

Sawyer patted her shoulder. “I’m sorry, darling. I guess I’m just different.”

Morgan turned her face towards him. “It’s not a bad thing. It’s just that… I came to expect it. It’s just familiar to me.”

He smiled, supportive but very, very uncomfortable. “I know. I’m sorry, but it is as it is.”

Then, an idea shone through her face. “Well, actually…”

That is how they came to be where they were, with Sawyer analysing a porn movie with an interpretative zeal that made even the stringiest English teacher roll their eyes in complaint and Morgan amusing herself with the absurdity of the situation.

She hummed and observed the position. “I mean... I suppose if the guy is holding her knees, he can pull her hips tight to his, but I still think her biceps and abs must be killing from holding herself up.”

Sawyer grinned, amused. “Putting a lot of thought into this, aren’t you, darling?”

Morgan laughed. “Says the guy who was concerned that Ass Busters 6 would have plot points that he wouldn’t understand.”

The cowboy shrugged. “I still think that the bald guy is in love with the Asian girl. Do you reckon they will get together in the seventh?”

“Oh, I’m absolutely sure they will have sex sooner or later.” She responded, mirthfully. “How do you find the experience?”

“It’s not as fun as the real thing, but they are creative.” He said, nudging her neck with his nose and trailing his hands up her thigh. “Do you wanna give some of it a try?”

Her expression turned wicked. “I could be persuaded, yes. What are you thinking about?”

“What about that thing they are doing now?” He said while wrapping his arms around her midsection and pointed with his chin at the television.

“Oh, that one is called the Reverse Cow.” She provided.

The blond chuckled loudly. “I have you know no cows could ever do that.”

“I believe you. It would be funny to watch them try, though.” She pointed out, amused. “Come on, cowboy. Let me see how you handle cattle.”

“Alright then.” Sawyer grinned. “Up you get, darling.”

Morgan grinned and stood up.

“Right, I’ll touch the ground, you grab my legs and wrap them around you, OK?” She asked, turning around and getting into position.

Sawyer smiled in delight and slapped her ass. She bent over, touching the ground, presenting her vagina to her boyfriend, who hummed, trailing his fingertip over her privates and smirking at her gasp.

“Ready?” He asked and she nodded, holding her breath as he lifted her legs off the ground, wrapping them around his hips as he guided his cock into her cervix.

“ _Fuck_.” He muttered, squeezing her hips slightly when she shifted her weight on her hands, causing her to wriggle around slightly.

He started moving into her, slow at first, quickening his pace when he was certain to not drop her weight.

“Sawyer!” She gasped out, clenching around him as she neared her climax.

Said man grunted in response, pounding rougher, if that was even possible, to ride a shared orgasm.

Morgan groaned, enduring the muscular exhaustion, trying to balancing on her hands and relying on Sawyer to hold her body up. Finally, she came, groaning at the feeling of the rodeo star spurting into her.

“Goddamnit!” He called out, slamming with slow, hard thrusts.

At that moment, her arm spasmed and gave out. That, coupled with the force of Sawyer’s hips, caused her to topple face first into the carpeted floor.

“Jesus Christ, Morgan, are you fine?” He asked, quickly helping her up from the floor and pulling her down to lay on the bed with him.

“I’ll be fine.” She giggled, still slightly dazed. “That was… Intense…”

“That’s one way to put it.” He smirked. “Are you OK? You hit your head pretty hard against the floor.”

Morgan patted her forehead and felt a small bump. “I guess I’ll have to use a lot of makeup to cover up the bruise on my forehead tomorrow, but I’m fine. I wouldn’t want to have Cliff asking where I hit my head.”

Sawyer laughed and kissed her hair. Meanwhile, without either of them noticing, the flick was still playing on the background.


End file.
